Question: Multiply. $1.1 \times 0.98 = $
Solution: $11 \times 98$ and $1.1 \times 0.98$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $11 \times 98$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $1.1 \times 0.98$. $\begin{aligned} 98&\\ \underline{ \times 11}&\\ 8}\\ 90}\\ 80}\\ \underline{+900}}\\ 1{,}078 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $1.1 \times 0.98$. $\begin{aligned} 1.1 \times 0.98 &\approx 1 \times 1\\\\ &\approx 1 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $1078$ to get a product close to $1$ ? $1.1 \times 0.98 = 1.078$